Harry Potter et le secret de Gaïa
by Khalan
Summary: Que se passe t'ils quand nos Héros favorie se retrouve sur Gaïa avec des gens du moyen-âge mais différents, fan d'escaflowne cette fiction est pour vous!
1. Une preuve de valeur

**Harry Potter et le secret de Gaïa**

**Une preuve de valeur**

C'était un beau jour de Juin, un soleil radieux illuminé l'école, tout était magnifique et donnée envie à tous de sortir prendre l'air, seulement c'était les examens et nos amis étaient enfermés dans leur salle avec potion. Ron n'arrêter pas de râler.

Quand je pense à ce temps magnifique et que l'on est obligé de se farcir l'autre targe avec ses exams à la con !

Ron, arrête un peu de râler, personne ne t'oblige à étudier enfermé, tu n'as qu'a sortir. Et puis c'est bientôt les vacances alors de quoi te plaint tu ?

Au ça vas Hermione, on le sait que tu aimes te torturer l'esprit avec tout ces cours mais moi ça me prend la tête !

Tu dis de Rogue, mais tu n'es pas mieux, miss je sais tout c'est pareil au même !

Quoi ? Comment peux tu me comparer à cet… ce…

Au ça vas comme ça tout les deux ! Vous n'avez pas fini de vous chamailler ! Profiter au moins de ce beau temps pour une fois qu'il fait bon ! Fis Harry.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Ron passe son temps à nous exaspérer la veille des examens de défense contre les forces du mal, je vous signale que l'on a un gros dossier à étudier !

De ma faute ! Je te signale que c'est toi qui nous ennuies avec tes dossiers et tes cours ! On vient à peine de sortir de potion et tu pense déjà à étudier. Ça en devient exaspérant à la longue !

Si je suis si chiante que ça, alors pourquoi me fréquenter alors ! Moi je ne passe pas mon temps à critiquer les professeurs, je les écoute et je réussie mes études et si je n'était pas là je ne vois pas comment tu réussirai les tiennes ! Etant données que c'est moi qui passe mon temps à vous passer mes copies parce que vous dormiez en classe !

Quoi ! Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de me débrouiller seul ! Tu me prends pour un incapable c'est ça ?

Parfaitement !

Hermione ! Arrête ça deviens vraiment ridicule ! Fit Harry.

Non, laisse tomber Harry, puisque c'est comme ça, je vais te prouver ce dont je suis capable !

Ron ? Mais où va tu ?

Ron s'était mis à courir vers le château. Il en avait assez d'être pris pour un parfait imbécile. « Si c'est comme ça, il y a un endroit ou l'on peut travailler tranquille mais il me faut de quoi faire des essais. Les objets magique, c'est ça qu'il ma faut ! » Il croisa Drago sur le chemin mais ne le regarda même pas. Celui-ci se doutait que Ron préparer un mauvais coup et se mis à le suivre.

Hermione, tu y est aller un peu fort avec lui ! Je sais qu'il n'est pas facile à gérer mais de là à lui sortir des vacheries, je ne trouve pas cela très malin !

Harry, il l'a cherché !

Hermione… Harry eu un regard mélancolique.

Bon d'accord, je vais aller m'excuser avant qu'il ne fasse des bêtises ! Il doit être sûrement dans la salle commune.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'école. Ils rentrèrent dans leur salle mais Ron n'y était pas.

La carte du maraudeur ! Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! … ça y est je le vois, il est dans la classe aux objets magique ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il peut bien fabriquer ?

Vite Harry, allons voir !

Ron était entrée dans la classe.

Tiens tiens, Weasley fait de travers ! Fit Drago. Il se retourna est fila au pas de course dans les couloirs.

Harry et Hermione couraient à travers les couloirs quand ils tombèrent sur Malfoy qui fit un vol plané.

Non mais ça va pas ! Qu'est ce que vous foutez à courir comme des dérater vous autres !

On peut te retourner la question Malfoy !

Psstt… Dégager, je n'ai pas le temps !

Il se remit debout et se remis à courir.

Mais quelle mouche l'a piqué celui là !

Harry ? Tu crois que ça a avoir avec Ron ?

Vite Hermione, allons y !

Ron sortait de la classe un livre à la main et tenait quelque chose dans l'autre quand ses amis arrivèrent.

RON !

Hermione ? Qu'est ce qui te prends d'hurler ainsi ?

Qu'est ce qu tu fais ?

Et bien, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer ! Rentrons dans la classe.

Ils entrèrent et se mirent au centre de la classe. Ron avait fais de la place en poussant les bancs contre les murs.

Mais Ron, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a aucun danger ? Fit Hermione dont la panique commencer.

Mais non, j'ai bien lu les instructions, c'est un petit tours, il n'y a aucun problèmes.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent sceptique.

Ron sortit alors un collier, c'était une petite pierre comme un pendule de couleur rose. Il ouvrit le livre et se mis a incanter des paroles étranges soudain la petite pierre se mis à briller intensément quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volé.

WEASLEY ! Qu'êtes vous en train de faire espèce de…

Rogue qui avait été prévenue par Drago n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une colonne de lumière apparu au centre de la pièce, aspirant Hermione, Harry Rogue et Ron qui lâcha la pierre tout en disparaissants. Drago qui était à la porte les vis disparaître dans cette étrange lumière. Il entra dans la classe et ramassa le bijou laisser par Ron.

Intéressant cet objet, il faut que je l'étudie de plus prés !


	2. Rencontre avec le roi

**Rencontre avec le roi**

Harry se réveilla tout doucement, les autres étaient allongés prés de lui, ils se trouvaient au beau milieu d'une forêt, il faisait nuit. Il se leva et regarda autour de lui.

Mais ou suis-je, on se croirais dans la forêt maudite et pourtant elle ne lui ressemble en rien ! Et comment avons-nous fais pour atterrir ici ?

Vous devriez demander à votre ami Weasley !

Professeur ?

Qui voulais vous que ce soit d'autre ? Granger peux être ? Fit Rogue sarcastique. En tout cas ce nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard ! Weasley levait vous !

Rogue secoua Ron comme un prunier jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille !

Qu'avez-vous espèce d'abrutit de gryffondor !

Euh… aaahhh…

WEASLEY !

Hein !

Qu'est ce que tu as voulu nous démontrer Ron ? Demanda Hermione qui venait de se réveillée à son tour.

Ben, j'ai lu dans un livre de la bibliothèque que cet objet avait le pouvoir de réaliser des vœux, j'ai voulu essayer mais ça a foiré !

Je ne crois pas Ron, cette chose nous a amener ici mais où sommes nous ? Fit Hermione.

Venez, on va aller voir plus loin si on ne trouve pas un village ou quelque chose qui y ressemble. Fit Rogue.

Ils marchèrent dans cette forêt sombre, faisant attention, baguette à la main en cas de danger.

Dites moi Weasley, Qu'est ce que vous avez utilisé et où est cet objet.

C'était un pendentif rose mais il m'a glisser des mains quand la colonne de lumière nous a aspiré.

NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI, JE VAIS LE TUER ! Comment fais ton pour retourner si le pendentif est à POUDLARD ! Hein Monsieur WEASLEY !

Professeur, calmez vous, ce n'est pas en le tuant que l'on va résoudre notre problème. Il ne sera pas plus intelligent pour ça !

Non, pourquoi, vous avez une autre suggestion peut être Granger ?

Non, mais on peux peut être trouver de l'aide.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent nez à nez avec des animaux à l'air féroce. Un genre de loup mais humain.

Qui êtes vous ? Demanda la bête.

Quoi ? Vous êtes animagus ? Je n'ai jamais vu d'animal dans ce genre auparavant. Fis Hermione.

Mais de quoi parler vous ?

Excusez nous mais, vous n'êtes pas sorcier ? Demanda Harry.

Non, venez suivez moi, je vous conduit en face du roi et il décidera de votre sort.

Un roi ? Mais où sommes nous tomber ma parole ?

Taisez vous Potter, n'attirez pas l'attention, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

Mais…

Il a raison Harry, tais toi pour le moment cela vaut mieux.

Ils sortirent de la forêt et entrèrent dans une immense ville. En haut dans le ciel étoilé, deux planètes brillaient de milles feux.

Je rêve, où il y a deux lunes ? Demanda Harry. Ce n'est pas possible !

Vous n'avez jamais vu la lune des illusions, mais d'où débarquer vous ? Cela me rappelle quelque chose.

Quoi, de quoi parler vous demanda Ron.

Rien de particulier.

Ils passèrent de grandes murailles et entrèrent dans la ville. Celle-ci était entouré de montagnes qui la protégée. C'était un genre de ville moyenâgeuse, mais particulière. Les gens les regardaient de façon étrange, d'autre leur lancé des regard noir surtout au professeur Rogue. Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas l'air sympathique et ne fais pas d'efforts pour ça, ce qui paraît logique. Après avoir traversé la ville, ils arrivèrent en face d'un immense palais. Ils entrèrent dans le hall et s'arrêtèrent.

Je vous laisses, attendez ici et ne bougez pas surtout.

Personne ne vis sur le côté tapis dans l'ombre une petite tigresse qui dés leur entrée, c'était précipité vers son maître.

Maître Van !

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son maître.

Me…e…rle… tu… m'é… touffe…

Maître, il y a des gens bizarre qui viennent d'arriver ! On fait quoi dit ? Hein ? Dis, on les laisses entrée ou pas ? Hein ? On fait quoi ? Maître, on…

Paf !...

Ailleuh ! Mais ça fait mal !

Merle, tu vas te calmer oui ! J'en ai marre que tu pète des câbles tout les vingt minutes.

Mais maître,… snif…

« Mais c'est pas vrai, voilà qu'elle va se mettre à tchoulé ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça moi ! » Oh c'est bon Merle ! Je m'excuse mais va y molo à l'avenir ! « Tu parles ! D'ici là, elle aura déjà tout oublier ! »

Merci maître Van ! Fis Merle en ressautant dans ses bras.

…

Votre majesté ! Fis le loup, Voici des étrangers qui doivent sûrement venir de la lune des illusions, si je ne me trompe pas.

…

Merle ! Tu ne sais pas laisser sa majesté tranquille, regarde le, il ne sais même plus parler !

Miaou… Fis Merle dans l'ombre.

Laisse tomber Luva, fais les entrés.

Bien votre majesté.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle du trône et eurent une drôle de surprise en voyant le roi.

Le roi de Fanélia était un jeune homme de plus ou moins 17 ans, les yeux bruns, la peau by et les cheveux noirs.

« Quoi ! Un gamin ? Au trône ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette plaisanterie ? » Pensa Rogue.

Bienvenue au royaume de Fanélia. Je suis Van Slanzar de Fanel et vous êtes sur mon territoire, puis je savoir ce qui vous amènent sur ces terres ?

Rogue prit la parole avant que l'un de ses élève ne disent de sottises.

Nous venons d'Angleterre, nous avons eu un petit problèmes technique, Tout en regardant Ron d'un œil noir, et nous avons atterrit dans cette forêt qui nous est totalement inconnu.

D'Angleterre vous dites ? Je ne connais pas ce royaume.

C'est en Europe ! Intervint Hermione. C'est un pays qui …

Rogue se mis devant Hermione en lui coupant la parole.

Ah bravo Hermione !

Taisez vous Weasley. Excusez nous, mais je crois que nous ne sommes pas de votre monde et nous n'avons plus notre moyen de retour.

Vous venez de la lune des illusions n'est ce pas ?

La quoi ? Fit Harry.

La terre, c'est comme ça que l'appelé Hitomi. La connaissez vous ?

Euh… Non, pas vraiment. Elle doit être du Japon vu le nom qu'elle porte. Fis Hermione. C'est un pays beaucoup plus loin du nôtre.

Ah… Il y eu un voile de tristesse dans le regard de Van.

« Il devait sûrement l'aimer beaucoup » Se dit Hermione.

Pourriez vous m'expliquez comment vous êtes arriver dans notre monde ? Demanda le roi.

Eh bien Weasley, expliquez vos bêtises et assumés les conséquences !

Euh,… Oui professeur… Voilà, j'avais lu un livre parlant d'un pendentif qui réalisé des vœux. J'ai voulu l'utiliser pour prouver à Hermione que je savais me débrouiller seul en magie. Seulement le collier c'est mis à briller et une colonne de lumière a aspirer toutes les personnes qui se trouvées dans la pièce et nous sommes arriver dans cette forêt.

Un collier dis tu ? Rose, une petite pierre rose, c'est ça ?

Ben ouais…

C'est le collier d'Hitomi, il a le pouvoir de réaliser les rêves. Les Atlantes ont conçu une machine qui changer le destin, elle avait le pouvoir de réalisé leurs rêves mais la folie des hommes ont détruit ce monde. Gaïa a été créé grâce à cette machine et tout ce qu'il reste de tout ceux-ci, c'est le pendentif d'Hitomi.

Alors, il réalise les rêves, mais comment fait on pour retourner ? Demanda Harry.

Servait vous du pendentif.

Oui, mais Ron l'a oublier la bas ! Comment faire alors ? Fis Hermione.

Ben, je crois que vous êtes mal barré !

Quoi, mais…

Harry percevait un bruit étrange durant la conversation, comme un ronronnement de chat.

Merle, on sait que tu es là, alors arrête de te cacher !

Merle ? C'est qui ça ? Se demanda Ron.

MAÎTRE VAN !

Merle arrête de te pendre à mon cou, tu vas finir par me tuer un de ses quatre !

Merle se détacha du cou de Van et regarda les étrangers.

Qui êtes vous et que voulais vous à mon maître.

Rien, nous ne recherchons que de l'aide.

C'est quoi vos noms ?

Je me nomme Harry Potter, elle c'est Hermione Granger et lui Ronald Weasley mais tout le monde l'appelle Ron.

Et vous, comment vous appelez vous beau ténébreux ?

Merle !

Excusez moi majesté.

Rogue qui était sidéré de se faire dragué par un chat, aux cheveux rose et assez jeune resté sans voix. Harry répondit à sa place.

C'est le professeur Rogue, Severus Rogue.

Rogue lança un regard noir à Harry.

Ben quoi, c'est votre prénom non ? Bon appelé le Rogue ou sinon vous êtes mort !

Potter ! 200 points en moins à Gryffondor pour non respect d'un professeur !

Vous êtes professeur ? De quoi ? Demanda Merle, les yeux remplis de malice.

De potion. Fis Hermione.

Non mais vous le faites exprès ou quoi ! S'énerva Rogue. Granger moins 50 points !

Je vous signale que tant qu'on est ici, et que si on ne sait plus retourner sur terre, les points ne servent plus à rien !

Grrrrr…

Au fait, pourquoi tout le monde nous regardait bizarrement tout à l'heure, un regard menaçant ? Demanda Harry.

C'est normal, votre professeur et vêtu de noir de la tête au pied, ils ont du le prendre pour un Zaïbacker.

Un quoi ? Demanda Ron.

Un Zaïbacker, c'était nos ennemies, ils ont détruit Fanélia et beaucoup d'autres contrée, nous avons du tout reconstruire. Alors, un conseil Rogue, changer de vêtements pour moins d'ennuis.

Appeler moi Severus, je préfèrerai.

Moi, c'est Van et pas autre chose. Vous devez sûrement être exténuer, je peux vous offrir l'hospitalité en attendant. Demain, nous irons à Astria. Je suis sûr que Dryden pourras nous éclairai. Il a une grande connaissance sur ce qui touche les atlantes. Allen aussi d'ailleurs, nous irons les voir.

Ils restèrent dans le palais, chacun avait une grande chambre à lui seul, ils eurent droit à un véritable festin auprès de Van et discutèrent de la terre, leur monde, des sorciers et de Poudlard. Jusqu'à ce que exténué ils se quittèrent pour se reposer.


End file.
